


Disney Wedding, Wedding In the Sky

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hawaiian Wedding.  </p><p>It's time for Scott and Allison to get married.  Then it's time for Derek and Stiles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Wedding, Wedding In the Sky

It was a hot despite being the middle of the winter.  Allison and her family; along with Scott, his mother, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek had all taken the long flight to Orlando, Florida.

This was Allison’s dream vacation.  Ever since she was little she would always think of how amazing it would be to arrive at her wedding in Cinderella’s coach.  She always wondered what it would be like to marry her Prince Charming.

She had never thought that fairy tales were true; but in the end, it seemed that they were.  She was, after all, marrying a werewolf.

Her family had come to accept Scott; and the Hale pack was given immunity…for now…though if one of them were to snap they would still be put down in a heartbeat.

So, it was hot; but the breeze cooled them all.

Seats had been set out outside of Cinderella Castle for those who were in attendance of the wedding.  Sure; the park guests could see; but that was part of the magic of the moment.

Scott stood with Stiles as his best man.  Next came Derek, then Jackson and finally Danny.

Lydia was waiting as Allison’s maid of honor; with several of her cousins standing as her bride’s maids.

The boys were dressed in traditional tuxes while the girls were dressed in what Alison had affectionately called ‘Cinderella’ Blue.

The sound of horse hoofs hitting the ground alerted the guests to the bride’s arrival.  With the help of the coachman; Allison stepped down from the coach.

“Wow…she’s so beautiful.”

Allison was dressed in a ball gown for this particular occasion…for now anyway.

Her father met her at the bottom of the steps leading up to the castle and walked with her up to the aisle.  He walked her down before pushing back her veil and kissing her cheek softly.

“I can’t believe how fast you grew up.”

Chris turned and took Scott’s hand in both of his.  “Take good care of my baby girl.”

“I will sir.  Promise.”

Chris gave his daughter one last kiss before moving to sit with his wife and taking her hands in his own.

Scott smiled brightly at Allison and took her hands into his own.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrating the joining of this man and this woman.”

It seemed to go by in a blur.  Before he knew it, Scott was saying ‘I do’ followed by his vows as he slipped the wring on Allison’s finger, and she was saying the same.  He could barely wait to kiss her…his wife.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride.”

Scott grinned wide and captured Allison’s lips in a sweet kiss before swinging her around in his arms.

“It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Scott and Allison McCall.”

There was cheering not only from those attending the party; but also from the park guests that had gathered to see the wedding.

***  
  
The Crystal Palace restaurant had been rented out for the party guests.  Sure, some of the park guests were a bit sad to hear that they would not be able to get reservations at the restaurant; but all was well after they learned that it was because of the wedding party.

Everyone who had dressed up for the wedding had now changed.  Allison was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had the words ‘Just Married’ on the back.  On her head was a set of Mickey ears with a bride’s veal and the date of their wedding on it.  Scott was dressed in jeans and the same t-shirt.  He had his own Mickey ears on; though his had a little grooms had.

The two kissed after feeding one another pieces of cake.

***  
The actually wedding reception didn’t really last long.  After dinner and cake; everyone pretty much split up to go enjoy the park.  The Argents, Mrs. McCall, Mr. Stilinski, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny all stayed together.  They made sure to ride the rides together and made sure to get pictures of the bride and groom on the rides.

Overall, it was one of the best weddings that any of them had ever been too.

***  
  
They were as close to heaven as they could get for a wedding location.  It was their way of making sure that the loved ones that they had lost were able to be there with them.

Eden was now the tallest tower in the United States and the greenhouse garden at the very top…aptly named ‘the Garden of Eden’ was becoming a popular destination for weddings.

It was where Derek and Stiles had chosen to get married.

The garden was breathtakingly beautiful with so many different plants from all over the world.  They hadn’t needed to decorate with flowers; the place was already decorated for them.

Derek was panicking though and Jackson was five seconds away from punching him in the face.

“Derek, calm down.”

“What if he says no?  What if he like…gets cold feet and just says ‘I don’t’ instead of ‘I do’.”

Jackson sighed and moved closer to his alpha.  He fixed the man’s tie and slapped his hand away when he went to grab at it again.

“He isn’t going to do that.  Stiles loves you.  He has been ready to say ‘I do’ since the first time you slammed him up against his bedroom wall.”  He hears Danny snicker about that in the background.

“So keep calm, because your nervousness is making me edgy and if I shift and ruin this suit; Lydia will kill me.”  Lydia had been the one to pick it out after all.

Derek nodded slowly and took several deep breaths.

“You’re right.  Everything is going to go just fine.”  
  
***  
  
Stiles smiled at his father who was struggling to get their ties tied properly.  Lydia watched before slapping the Sheriff’s hands away and fixing both of their ties with a satisfied look.

Scott was already ready and sitting on a couch in the preparations room, twirling the wedding band on his own finger.

“You’re not nervous?  Stiles, why are you not nervous?  I’m not the one getting married and I’m freaking out.”

Stiles laughed softly at his father.

“I’m not nervous because I know that this is right.  I know that it was always supposed to be Derek and I.  I’ve been waiting for this moment for a very long time.”

The Sheriff smiled softly at his son before Scott stood as he heard the music playing from the garden above.

“It’s time.”  
  
***  
  
Derek was having a hard time standing still.  He turned to look at Jackson who was standing beside him.  Jackson simply gave him the thumbs up.

Derek turned when he caught his mate’s scent over the scent of the flowers in the room.  He wanted to growl as he saw Scott take his place before losing his breath when he saw Stiles walking down the aisle. 

“God…he’s beautiful.”

In a bit of wisdom far beyond his years…Jackson kept his mouth shut…despite the sarcastic comment that was burning at the tip of his tongue.

Stiles took his place across from Derek and smiled softly.

“Hey.  I heard you were nervous.  You haven’t decided to back out of marrying me…have you?”

Derek smiled at the slightly nervous look that was only now coming over his mate’s face.

“Never.  Ever since that first moment we met…it was all leading us to here.”

Stiles smiled brightly as Derek took his hands in his own.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of these two men.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the smile on his face as Derek said his ‘I do’ and his incredibly sweet vows.  Derek had to actually brush away tears when Stiles said his own.

They could both feel the ones that they had lost standing there with them.  Stiles was almost certain that he could smell his mother’s perfume and hear her laugh of joy.  Derek could smell his family as well…they were out there…hidden somewhere in this Garden of Eden.

They were all giving this union their blessing.

***  
  
Stiles rested his head against Derek’s shoulder as they danced together.  This was the last song they would dance to before they had to leave to catch their flight.  Hawaii had been so special to them that they had decided that they would go back for their honeymoon.

They planned on deep sea fishing, surfing, and lots of sex.

The two were about to leave just before Jackson and Danny ran up to them.  The two boys seemed ecstatic about something.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, you know how Danny and I have been trying to adopt a child?”

The alpha couple nodded.

“Well…the adoption went through.  We’ll be meeting our three month old son at the end of the week.”

Stiles flailed in excitement before pulling the two into a big hug.

“Oh my god you guys!  That’s great news!  I’m finally Uncle Stiles!”

Danny and Jackson looked at one another for a moment before Jackson took Stiles’ hands in his and smiled.

“We want you and Derek to be his godfathers.”

Derek’s own grin had only ever been this wide when Stiles had said ‘yes’ to his proposal and hours before when they had been pronounced husbands.

“Jackson, Danny, we would be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the building where Stiles and Derek got married. It would be a pretty amazing building if you ask me.


End file.
